2013.08.06 - Dimensional Dilemmas
A night out. Or a night in. Whatever it is, it's a night. It's a night of take-out. In the rafters. Kurt could easily say that he's checking the integrity of the main studs and beams of the roof, but the truth is, the elf has missed being up and out of the way. And in shadows. It's a place he likes, he enjoys.. and he actually finds some comfort in being up and off the ground. His tail is wrapped about a beam, and upon finishing his little box of fried rice, takes that step off, swings by his tail, and as he sweeps, makes a toss into a can set to the side of the stage as he comes 'round again, only to gain his perch on the other side. "Score!" Meanwhile, TJ's come up with a little game of her own. It involves fortune cookies. She's gone through a few of them already, all in similar fashion. "Never trouble trouble til trouble troubles you while upside down." Much like she is, crouching in an inverted state while reading through the tiny slips of paper. "Anything you do, do it well. The last thing you want is to be sorry for what you didn't do while upside down." When the call is made she scrunches up her face slightly, taking a yet wrapped cookie and lightly tossing it at the back of Kurt's head. "Better not miss or it's your furry butt on cleaning detail. I've done my part, I'm not goin' back there! It is a place..most unholy," she declares while folding her hands together in a mock pose of meditation. In another moment she's back to perching right side up on that beam, crawling that much closer to what sorta kinda amounts to a father figure in her life. "You still didn't answer my question. Where the heck have you been? You don't seem ..fully Kurt-like. Kurtish..? Running Kurlittle?" Pause. "Your name's not easy to work with. Get a new one." Let the Blue Bamfoompfers play. Amanda is down in the basement, leaning against a (now clean!) wall in the corridor outside the carpentry shop, where the blue-green light of the warded nexus point casts its watery glow. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and one ankle crosses over the other as well, the bulk of her weight on one leg and the shoulder that connects with the wall. The sorceress studies the nexus point with magesight, watching the aurora of colours flare, ripple, and fade around a powerful core. Occasionally, she can see a small gate open up, only to pop back closed again an instant later when it bumps up against a ward. "Clever," a rich, baritone voice says softly beside her, presently -- too softly to carry to the Bamfoompfers, likely. "Using the nexus' own energy to power the wards. I'd never thought of that." "What the--" Amanda startles, pushes off the wall, and spins about, looking for the source of the voice. Only, there's no one there. -donk- Kurt reaches out automatically for that cast aside cookie with his injured arm and the moment he does, he *bamf*s out as if to get away from the pain. He reappears on the ground, the soft utterances coming in German as his face screws up with annoyance and pain. Glowing yellow eyes close, and he counts before he grabs the downed cookie with his tail, and once again, *bamf* back up to the rafters. "I have had my share of cleaning- but I don't miss." The attempt is made at a grin, but it looks a little drawn, even with fangs. As TJ wanders closer, Kurt shifts such that she's on his 'good' side, and his tail swings around to take hold as a light 'guide'. "I've been.. a little busy, Herzchen. Distracted, ja.. und I'm sorry I haven't been here as much as I should." Not -could-, mind. "You know when you see so much.. bad, it lays heavily for a little while. Then, to come home, you wonder which is reality. Your happy home, or the horror just visited?" Kurt chuckles softly, and it doesn't carry much humour. Looking beside him, at the young woman that might as well be his own flesh and blood here (which technically she is.. and isn't..), Kurt shuffles a little closer, "I know you do. If you are anything like me." The other Neyaphem-inclined is watched closely, first while level then peering down his way from above, then once more level. Something really isn't right... TJ can see it. "I'm guessing you aren't the only one that didn't miss." Already she's leeeeaning around to try and see Kurt's other, not-so-good, side. He can try to turn away from her all he wants. She's a Wagner! World-class stubbornness, right here! Whenever he moves so, too, does she, ducking and weaving about before she finally crawls right onto his nearest shoulder. "Something's not right. What's not right? You're not telling me something." It's about this time that she goes to poke Kurt in the shoulder. It's quickly followed through with a long intake of breath from her. "Ohmygawd, what happened?" she promptly asks, eyes growing wide as both hands come up to hover over her mouth as though she just said something particularly offensive. "You're going outside..and getting caught up in dangerous hero work..and you aren't inviting me? No, that I can forgive, but did you get shot?!" There's soft laughter in the corridor at her reaction, and Amanda's faintly glowing, ensorcelled eyes narrow. Her clothing shimmers and ripples, becoming the warded combat leathers she favours when danger is about. "Yep," she says, turning in a slow circle, now, listening and looking for the source of that voice. "Clever. That's me." Her right hand curls into a fist and eldritch energies gather about it, a magic bolt priming. "Who are you? Where are you?" "Oh, relax, pretty girl," the voice replies. "I'm not here to hurt you." "Then, why don't you step out where I can see you?" The rich voice barks a laugh. "Because the only way I can do that is by shattering your clever little wards. And that would be a shame, don't you think?" She spins back toward the glowing nexus, eyes narrowed again. "Oh, yeah..." she says slowly. "A crying shame." She murmurs a spell, gestures with her left hand, and creates a portal up to the main floor -- backstage -- directly behind her. "Uh... Guys? Care to join me?" Shameless call for backup. "There is only so much dodging one can do, Herzchen," is offered, but those gleaming golden eyes lock right upon his daughter, and he dodges and weaves even as she does, making that attempt to anticipate even as she makes her moves. It's the perching onto his shoulder, however, and her fingers that look for purchase that makes him yelp, and the downed shoulder slouches under the weight. "I am only so good at dodging," Kurt begins again. "Automatic weapon fire isn't my strong suit. But, I am fine. Und there is one less gun.. printing outfit in the city." He shakes his head, "Unglaublich. Making weapons on a printer. Never would I have thought that. I mean, I've put many things on a printer. I've sat--" and as he looks up, there's that moment when he does, indeed, remember to whom he is speaking. "Never mind." As if saved by the bell, Kurt can hear Amanda's stressed voice, couched in that singsong.. 'Oh hey' voice. Wrapping his tail around TJ's, he murmurs, "Here we go," as fair warning. -BAMF!- Reappearing down below, Kurt drops to that crouch, his off-hand acting as the third in that tripod stance of his. Those glowing yellow, featureless eyes are looking around, and his tail swishes now; he's ready to go at her word. "What is happening? Was ist passiert?" There TJ sits. Staring. Getting shot. Weapon printing. Kurt's done what with a printer?! When the 'nevermind' is voiced she holds up a three-fingered hand and seconds with "Yeah, we're done here." Instead she gives the guy such a look, arguing "You're a teleporter..! You teleport! These things aren't supposed to happen to y--" Amanda's voice coming out of nowhere nearly startles her right out of the rafters. Then there's the anchoring tail. "Dad, wait--" -Bamf!- When the blue haze clears TJ's staring at Kurt with slightly narrowed eyes. "I was gonna grab the crab rangoon." Part of her is so very tempted to teleport herself back up there just to nab the tasty treats. This time she lets it go. She's not been feeling entirely with it since the night at the Westchester dam. Trying her Foomp again doesn't seem like something she'd like to do. The matter's dropped as quickly as it comes up. "Whatcha need and where ya need it, girl? Reinforcements are on the way." As the pair bamf in, Amanda flicks her portal closed. Her right hand still glows with energy and she has that faintly hunch shouldered look that, on a regular human skeleton, bespeaks a certain expectation of physical conflict. She also doesn't take her faintly glowing eyes off the swirling nexus. "I think something's trying to come through the nexus," she tells them. There's the sound of a derisive scoffing from that baritone voice, the sound of it nebulous in the hallway. "Some''one'', if you please," the voice replies. "Kindly lower the wards, Sorceress. You really won't like it, if I do it myself." "I can beat -semiautomatic fire, no problem. Even without the bamf. But automatic fire from a gun in a burst.. und the guy had no control over it? I went one way, thinking he was going the other.. und.. he didn't. I caught the end." And that's all the explanation that is going to be forthcoming. Kurt's got other things on his mind; particularly with that tone of voice that he knows oh-so-very-well. Kurt's at the ready, his entire body is taut with the expectations that he'll either be pushing off to attack, or bamfing.. or pushing off to attack and -then- bamfing at a given target of Amanda's choosing. No one harms his family! No one. Once landed, he takes stock, and adds her words to the mix, those featureless yellow eyes staring at the portal. "Ja.." Kurt begins. At the voice, however, the elf's tail begins to whip back and forth, and his lips rise to show fangs. "You really won't like it if you do it yourself, you mean," comes in a menacing tone, his accent growing a little more thick (as if that was possible?). "They will not be lowered." Now is the time to see if they can see across the void? "Semi-automatic who-wha-now?" Amanda throws a glance over her shoulder at Kurt as she catches the tail end of his conversation with TJ. "Who was shooting at you?!?" This is Domino's fault, isn't it? (*Le-sigh.*) No time for that, now. She'll help TJ revisit it, later. At the moment, she finds herself becoming irritated by The Voice. "I have no idea who you are or what you want," Amanda says, echoing Kurt's sentiment. "I'm not taking down the wards. They're there for a reason." Small spellgates continue to blink in and out of existence behind the wardshield. None of them are open for very long. Nor is it possible to easily see what lays beyond any of them. Sharp eyes, however, should be able to spy one particular swirling gate in the midst of all of them. Indeed, it grows larger so that, though it's generally obscured by the magical sigils and etchings that are the wards in the energy sphere around the powerful nexus point, a face can be seen within it, looking out to regard the trio that regard it. It's a pleasant face, really. Quite handsome. Dark hair, sharp features, slightly pointed ears, pale skin, charming smile. "Well, if it isn't Azazel's boy. How charming to finally meet you, lad. Please. I understand your caution. But, we really must speak." Amanda's jaw thrusts out just a little bit, giving her face a decidedly belligerent look. "So? Speak. We hear you just fine..." Kurt watches the swirling gate, those pale, golden eyes narrowing as he tries to focus on this, on that.. and other things. Nothing seems to stick, however. As the sigils do their thing and keep the nexus point from opening, the little fine bits of blue fur on the back of his neck rises. He makes to lift his 'free' hand to do it, and growls softly in pain. Dammit. "Punks.. und they've been shut down, now will you--" As the picture forms, like a fuzzy television screen, Kurt can't help himself. "We will control the horizontal. We will control the vertical..." As the man on the other side comes into focus, Kurt's head quirks to the side, and those pale eyes blink. "Who.. Azazel's boy.. how do you know.." Beat. "Are you in Hell, then?" Any other time, such a question might seem strange. But this time? "If so, we can come there." "That's what I was saying!" TJ blurts out to Amanda's sudden surprise about the shooting. Once more she slowly turns to glance at Kurt, one eye slightly bigger than the other. "We really need to have a talk about your friends..." It has nothing to do with the matter of him having been injured and everything to do with this other guy..creature..thing recognizing him. Azazel? That..but..huh? His father, right? "Great Scott," TJ mutters with a hand coming up to rest upon her forehead. Everyone has demons. Some just decide to invite the relatives. But..there might be more to this. He's speaking to these three from Hell, isn't he? And the visions she's been having? God, please don't let this involve me. Forehead still in palm, she mutters "Please don't quote Outer Limits right now." Then there's the suggestion of going to the demon to speak. That gets her head back up and around, pointedly asking both Amanda and Kurt "Are you sure that's a good idea? Because that doesn't seem like a good idea. I like her idea better. Less chances of us getting trapped in Hell." Again. "Hell?" The man's right eyebrow rises. "Certainly not." A beat. An amused smile. "At least, not at this moment." His expression becomes dismissive and his image shakes faintly, in a way that suggests he's gestured 'off-camera', so to speak. "And, in any case, I doubt you could easily reach the Hell I'm familiar with; Azazel and I aren't what you'd call... neighbours. Amanda snirks at Kurt. "You're out numbered," she tells him -- referring to both their conversations as she does. Handy, that. She's yet to release that magic bolt, and its power shimmers around her fist, still. "We're not going anywhere. But, I'll warn you right now: you break my wards, we'll break you. We hear you just fine. So, why don't you just tell us what you want and we can resolve this civilly, hmm?" The man sighs. "I'd sooner not speak across portals, Sorceress," he says, a martyred expression on his face. "Surely you, of all people, can understand that. It's neither terribly comfortable, nor terribly private..." "How do you know Azazel, then?" Kurt's curiosity is getting the best of him. "If you're not in his particular Hell?" Those eyes are still narrow, and he, too, looks to the side at Amanda and TJ, a sigh exiting him softly. "Of course I am," he murmurs. Still, he's back to the subject at hand, and Kurt shakes his head. "I'm sorry, mein Herr. Opening a portal to an infernal dimension isn't something that is desirable. We didn't clean up the place in order to invite demons across." His head cants again, and there's a fanged smile that appears again, "You don't look like an angel.." "Then write a letter," TJ swiftly replies. "Or, y'know, they've got this little thing called email. You guys must have some sort of Infernal Service Provider or something, right?" Gads. "Clearly we're at a stalemate, so if you aren't going to tell us in the here and now then we need an option C that's not going to mess up the feathers on anyone present. Maybe we can still work this all out as pen pals." In the meantime she's heard enough to relax her guard slightly, letting one of her hands fall upon Kurt's shoulder (the good one.) "The Devil was an angel, too," she reminds him with a thin smile. It's not good enough that she did her time solving problems for people in other timelines, now she gets to help solve the problems of people in other dimensions as well? Maybe this is what she gets for agreeing to remain unstuck in time! The man laughs, his green eyes sparkling. "He was, at that," he grins broadly to TJ. The good natured expression doesn't fade, though the smile becomes less overbearing. "I'm a diplomat," he says to Kurt now. "You may call me Master Berus, if you'd like. However, I know your father simply because I've had occasion to negotiate with him." His gaze returns to TJ. "And, in point of fact, I am not in Hell, presently. I am in the Nexus of Realities. Neutral ground, I assure you. However, it is a place unreachable," he looks first to Azazel's descendants, "by either your teleporting," and then to Amanda, "or your portals. There is much I would discuss with you." Again, that charming smile. "But, again, perhaps in private?" "Ri-ight," Amanda says dryly. "And we should trust you because...?" "I give you my word you shall come and go unmolested, and be treated as guests for as long as you remain with me for the purposes of our discussion," the otherworldly mage replies. "I swear it upon my own life and power. Will that satisfy you, Sorceress?" The now identified 'Master Berus'' comment regarding Azazel gains something of a chuffed breath from Kurt; then perhaps the demon spoke of him? Now, however, is neither the time nor the place for such consideration. He looks over at TJ, and he nods, "Und hell is the absence of God. That is why demons are considered 'fallen angels'. Cast out." Through the explanation as to where he is, and in what capacity he serves, Kurt is entranced. A nexus of realities within.. "She won't be going in alone. If she goes. We will be accompanying her." Just in case. 'Not in Hell. Neutral ground.' "Progress," TJ says with a touch of hope. 'A place unreachable.' "Setback," she finishes with a slight drooping of her shoulders. Wait. While they're guests? So this Berus fellow isn't trying to get into the Majestic so much as he's trying to get them to come visit him? Neither sounds particularly healthy, neutral ground or not. If it were her decision, yeah, she'd go. It may be somewhat reckless but it's also how her former team had operated. If they did nothing, nothing would happen. Or rather, if they did nothing then things would stay their wrong course and horrible bad other things would happen. So, somewhat reckless behavior has an excuse with her. She's no longer playing by those rules. To this, she would only trust one soul to make such a call for the trio. She looks to Amanda. "Whatcha think, girl?" Then bobbing her head to Kurt, adds "What he said. We're along for the ride either way." Amanda's nose wrinkles very briefly as Berus makes his oath. She gives both Kurt and TJ a grateful look. Their staunch support is unsurprising, but not taken for granted, regardless. Her expression narrows as she considers, eyes never still, taking in the wards, the Bamfers, and the outlander magic user. Eventually, she nods simply. "So mote it be." There's a sense of oath in her words. Certainly, it lends a note of magical finality that those sensitive to magic will doubtlessly feel. The promise has been accepted and bound. She glances to the others. "I daren't drop the wards entirely," she tells them. "Without Illy here to ground me, I'd never get them setup again." And there's no way in... *ahem*... Hell, she'll be asking Master Berus for help. "The best I can do is interrupt them briefly. Be prepared to move quickly." She gives Berus a hard look, "Kindly hold the gate open, would you?" "Of course." That said, decisions made, Amanda steps forward and spreads out her hands before her. She chants softly, breathing out a slender finger of pure Will to loosen one of the wards and allow the portal to become at least the size of a narrow door. "Quickly," she tells the others. "I can't hold it for long." Kurt has always been reckless; jumping in where angels feared to tread! Why wouldn't TJ have the same sort of .. quirk? And he doesn't even have the time to call back to a certain someone to tell her that he'll likely be away for a little. 'Gone to a neutral hell. Back later.' But the blue elf knows those words that come from Amanda. It is a note of finality, and he can feel the magic flicker over his fur, making his skin tingle. "Nein, don't drop them completely. But if you need me, liebling?" Then certainly take him. "Let me know." His tail flickers around to wrap about TJ's tail, ready to entwine. "Let's go, Herzchen.. Liebling.." and he holds out his hand. "Let's go.." "No problem there," TJ assures Amanda. "I don't think we're capable of moving slowly." Like a couple of excited rabbits, if rabbits could bend space and time to leap across the room, down the hall, and into the next building over with but a thought. Hmm. Should they be bringing swords? It's supposed to be neutral ground, so... Ah, forget it. They don't need blades to solve their problems! Hand to hand, tail to tail, bamfer to foomper. "I have got to get myself a good digital camera," she thinks aloud. Amanda maintains the gap in the wards until Kurt and TJ have passed through. She's not out of arm's reach (tail's reach?) of them, however, before she steps through herself. The wards quiver and snap back into place, as she steps fully out onto other-realm soil. She pauses a moment to look around. The trio find themselves standing within an ornate circle of what might be called standing stones, though they're far more sculptural and less blocky than anything found at any of Earth's standing stone sites. Stonehenge looks positively Neanderthal, compared to this place. An ornate capstone creates an arch out of a single pair of the standing stones, turning it into a gateway. Opposite that gateway, between two wide-set, particularly ornate pillars, a slope of etched stone acts as an access ramp leading out onto the rest of the plateau. Indeed, the stone upon which the trio stands is equally etched with arcane symbols that aren't readily translatable. It's hard to see beyond the arches and pillars, however. What can be seen looks like ruins after a war. There's a scorched earth feel to the place. Even within the circle, scarring can be seen. Indeed, the portal behind them is clearly unstable, as are the energies that ripple between the other standing stones. Standing before the three of them, however, between them and that exit ramp, is Master Berus. He holds a staff in his left hand and wears a set of particularly fine, if Lord of the Ring inspired, robes and a circlet on his brow as if he were an elvish prince. "Ah. Welcome, friends," he says, holding both his hands (including the staff) out from his sides in a broad gesture of invitation, "to the Waystation." ------------------------------------------------ The Waystation. Standing amidst the circle of ornate standing stones, the arch portal leading back into the Majestic Theatre sputtering and crackling, Master Berus relaxes his arms leaning some on his staff now that his welcome has been given to the trio of mutants standing before him. Able, now, to make a better assessment of him, he looks somewhat worn around the edges. His green eyes are bright, but his robes are more grey than white, the accents of gold, azure, silver, and green showing signs of wear and tear. Even the staff looks a little beat up, and the man's pale skin has a faintly greenish cast to it, in ethereal light of the Nexus of Realities. "I'm sorry," he says to his visitors, now, mild chagrin on his lips, "that I can't provide you with a warmer, more festive welcome, but, as you might be able to see, this place has seen better days." He's not exaggerating. Ornate architecture and mystic etchings aside, there are scorch marks all over the inside of the ring and the sky above roils with clouds tinged red and black like embers, giving the place a Hellish light -- though it doesn't feel like an actual Hell realm. Only the glowering threat of Hell wanting to manifest. Now, given a moment or two to catch their bearings, the trio can see between the standing stones out onto the rest of the plateau, which looks as blasted as the center of the circle itself. There are, perhaps, buildings in the distance, but they are broken and shrouded in smoke or mist. The ground is grey and cracked and broken. Whatever happened here, it wasn't pleasant. "Better than the theatre was," Kurt murmurs to the pair with him. He's a little louder, then, as he stands upright, "I thought this was a neutral meeting point? Who would do such a thing here?" After all, wasn't there assurances of safety? Raising his head to the sky, those golden eyes narrow as he checks out expanse. He can feel the fur rising on the back of his neck again, but this time with ... eeeeeh.. not the best place to be. "Where is this place?" Jumping into creepy other dimensional worlds and into the direct company of a demon, 'I'm sorry' are not the first words TJ would like to hear. Thank goodness he's only referring to the environment and not that 'I'm sorry that you've just fallen into my trap' sort of thing. Is it wrong that she's biased against demons while being a quarter of one, herself? Heck, if it is then she doesn't want to be right. "And better than my room is at current," she mutters right after Kurt's remark. "Yeah, this looks a bit more drastic than someone forgetting to pay the bills." Then a thought hits her with such force that she instantly snaps fingers on both hands at once. "Wait! The theatre was neutral energy. This place is supposed to be neutral territory. Negative energy took over the theatre. If there's a portal connecting the theatre to this place then did the negative energy come from here? It's all linked together, isn't it?" Talia Wagner, Problem Solver. Amanda eyes their host, her magesight still glowing in her eyes. She turns, then, in a slow circle, peering out between the pillars to the blasted landscape. As TJ gives her assessment, however, the blonde glances back over her shoulder at the younger Blue Bamfoompfer. She turns on her heel to face their host. "She's right, isn't she?" the sorceress says, nodding to TJ even as she watches Berus. "What happened here?" Master Berus gives TJ a slow, canted incline of his head as she draws her conclusions. He smiles to Kurt. "This place is neutral ground," he tells him. The assurances of safety that were made were for the three of them -- and only for the time they are here currently. It's not a standing safe passage. Not yet, certainly. Perhaps not ever, depending on how whatever negotiations the mage has in mind play out. "But it has suffered, lately, because of a war in some of the outer realms. Opposing armies sought to use this Waystation as both refuge and a short passage behind enemy lines. The result was a battle in which the Guardian of Ways was overwhelmed. Though he managed to thwart incursions from both sides and throw down those that had led the charge against him, he was left drained and unable to perform his duties. As a consequence, this place was left untended, the portals damaged and unstable." He gestures lightly to TJ now, acknowledging her assessment again. "As a consequence, random portals have opened across the multiverse, and creatures of Shadow that would normally have remained in their own realms have, occasionally, been permitted to pass through into other realms. That, of course, is what happened in your own world: Creatures of Shadow passed from their natural planes of existence, through the Waystation, and were randomly deposited into the edifice surrounding the nexus on your world." Kurt turns his attention back down, and as TJ offers her theory on the potentials, his brows rise on his almost perpetually shadowed brow, though his tones have a measure of pride within. "Und we didn't so much banish it as destroy it. Which is why this doesn't look any worse than it could have been?" Not to be outdone, but.. he is in the presence of a sorceress, and a sorceress' daughter. The elf listens to the rest of the story now, and he settles back into his crouch, his tail still resting easily upon TJ. Those yellow eyes search out the middle distance, even as he considers the words of their demon host. "Und now, other dimensions are suffering the same," comes as a statement. There comes a moment of consideration before, "Does this Waystation intersect with all dimensions in various times?" If so, is there the potential of TJ going home via the 'station? For this meeting TJ opts to stand fully upright rather than hunker down closer to the ground, with one hand yet resting upon Kurt's good shoulder. Such posture also gives the hanging of her own shoulders a little more visual impact when Berus mentions the 'overspill' across other dimensions. "You know what, I've heard a version of this story before," she mutters with a weary sigh. "I seem to be joined at the hip with this sort of trouble. So, lemme see if I've got the right idea here," she says around a bowed head and a joining of hands in front of her chin. A single finger lifts with each point that she makes. "In order to restore neutral balance to this place, someone needs to track down the overspill and clean up the residual mess. For whatever reason such a task falls outside of your area of expertise. Either that or they're running a Golden Girls marathon that you can't afford to miss. We've already cleaned up one of these messes and we have the ability to hop around wherever necessary, ergo we've been hand-selected to deal with the other problem areas. We clean things up, balance is restored, you stand to gain X, and maybe there's a Y which we'd stand to gain." Pause. "Not to put words in your mouth, or anything," she almost sheepishly adds. Maybe she's getting way, way ahead of everything, but she really has heard this story before! Amanda eyes TJ. She hasn't actually gotten the full story of TJ's history, though she's no doubt hit the highlights. And, the girl's attitude is telling: one of weary experience. Kurt's question isn't misplaced, either. Could they get the girl home through one of these semi-broken portals? And just how dangerous would it be to try? She straightens, now, leveling her magesight at the other mage. "So," she says, adding aloud to the questions floating around, "where is this 'Guardian of Ways', now?" Master Berus chuckles dryly at Kurt's questions, his weary smile pulling wryly to one side. "Your daughter has something of the right of it," he tells the elf. "Insofar as you have proven yourselves capable of handling many of the threats that can cross unbidden through the portal. But, did your actions in your realm stop the chaos here? Only after a fashion." He regards Amanda directly. "By using the wards as you did, you have curtailed many of the random opening and closings. As I said, it was clever. Very, very clever. And it allowed me to get a better handle on the rest and thereby clean out the last of the monstrosities that plagued this place, itself." "So, yes," he glances to TJ, now, "I do hope to offer you something of substance in return for your aid in doing similar in other places throughout existence." If it meant that TJ could go home, her home, where she ultimately undoubtedly wanted to be (as much as it would pain him to lose her), if there was the slightest chance, he'd take it. Rolling his head up, Kurt looks to his daughter again, and grins, showing fangs. He was getting there, really he was! It seems like the thing that is hinted at, at the very least, and with the final acknowledgment? "Ja.. where is he, und.. who would be the one guiding our actions, should we consider such an undertaking?" Those golden eyes narrow warily, and he head tilts as he considers, "We all know we each have motivations for what it is we do. I know mine, I dare say I know Amanda's, und my daughter's. Yours? Not so much." One hand drops such that Kurt is in that tripod lean, his featureless, glowing eyes never leaving the other demon. "What is in it for you?" Close enough. TJ'll count that as a win, regardless. Though, it might be funny that out of the three she's the only one that isn't considering the possibility of using these gateways to return home. Everything for a reason. Amanda's question earns her curiosity, as well. That's right, this place is supposed to have a caretaker! The detail had slipped her mind when falling into mini-rant mode. Good thing Berus didn't expect these three to watch over the place, between the Majestic and New York City as a whole their hands are plenty full! Also, this demon guy referred to her as Kurt's daughter. Anyone else probably would have gone with the sister/brother route, given the age gap (or lack thereof.) This guy knew his stuff... "She's got a way with things, doesn't she?" TJ rhetorically asks with a bright, toothy grin when Amanda's use of wards is brought up. She doesn't know much about magic, though if a legit demon is impressed then it must be good stuff. "Yeah, and beside what you're looking to get out of this, what 'something of substance' would benefit the three of us?" Knowing plenty well that they're talking about a possible verbal contract with an infernal. Can't trust 'em, you just can't. "I think," Amanda says to Kurt, now, "that he is the 'Guardian of Ways'." It's not lost on her that he didn't directly answer her question. But, he did refer to himself as having been the one to clean this place up. She's not certain, mind, but... She gives Berus a direct look, her ensorcelled eyes flicking all about him. "You're flickering. You're good. But the edges are flickering. I know illusions. You're tired. And it shows." Master Berus returns Amanda's direct look. For a moment, he looks forbidding. But, then his visage breaks into a broad grin. "Oh," he says now, "truly you are good." He waves a hand expansively. "All of you. I am impressed." The form of the mage flickers in reality, now, not just to Amanda's magesight. The glamour falls and he transforms, revealing a more authentic form. He stands about 7' tall, with broad shoulders and a well-muscled form. His skin is green -- not Hulk green, but the green of a lizard. It glitters faintly, though if it's because of scales they're seamless enough not to show. He is square-jawed and dark-eyed, with black brows and black hair drawn back into a tail at the base of his neck, bound with a golden clasp. He wears functional armour in a Roman style worthy of Caesar himself -- though, it too, shows wear, just as his robes did. A heavy cloak drapes over his shoulders, thrown back from one and hanging down to about mid-calf. His staff is more a spear, now, than a wizard's rod, and there's a sword on his hip. He does not wear a helmet, currently. "Does this make you happier, Sorceress?" His voice is deeper, now, than the smooth baritone it once was. It's rougher, too, like gravel in a storm. He inclines the trio a half-bow, right fist over his left breast. "I am Naberius, Guardian of Ways, Lord of Honours, the Fair Speaker, and, yes, a Marquis of Hell." Kurt nods in Amanda's words, and he crouches to watch.. his muscles tightening as the expression on the other demon's face shifts. He's ready.. And then? The grin appears, and it honestly doesn't do anything for the elf's readiness. He's wary now, though he quirks his head at the full shift to show his true form. "That seems more like it," Kurt acknowledges. "It makes me happier." Now that he knows who they're dealing - after a fashion. The titles, however, cause Kurt's head to truly rise, and he stands up fully once again, shifting such that he's not blocking TJ's view. "Marquis of Hell?" That one is the one that sticks with him the most. "Hell.. hell.. or those little side vacation spots that others call 'Hell'?" TJ's always been a firm supporter of the 'come as you are' approach. Don't hide behind things, let the world see the real you! Even if the real you looks like a Bronze Age gladiator that got thrown into a vat of vegetable dye. Or, given his height perhaps it better to go with the idea of the Jolly Green Giant having signed on with a Succubus at some point during his career. "I think we'd all prefer a lot more 'truth' and a lot less 'deception,'" she answers for the visiting team. "It makes me happier, too." The good news is that none of this seems to relate to her or her peculiar method of having reached this timeline. The bad news is that there might be some twisted familial ties at play with some of them and their peculiar host. "Yeah, some of us aren't real anxious to get closer to Brimstone, if you catch my meaning. Neutral ground, can do. Hell, avoidance is the best solution." Amanda straightens as Kurt does, eyes narrowing. Their host's true form solidifies and her magesight stops flickering. This does, in fact, make Amanda just a little happier. Less chance of a headache. Her lips purse slightly as she considers his revelation, however. She recalls her demonology studies -- it pays to know who the major players are when you're a magic user -- and her head cants. "Naberius," she echoes. She glances to the others. "I've read about him." Once more, she eyes him. "The most silver-tongued of all the greater demons and considered the most valiant -- and most neutral -- among them, as well. He's the demonic answer to the patron saints of arts, craftsmanship, and science, not to mention rhetoric and debate." A beat. "And he's usually conflated with Cerberus, the three-headed hound that guards the entrance to Hades." She eyes Naberius. "Hence the 'guardian of ways'." Naberius gives Amanda a jaunty salute and a grin as she plays Encyclopaedia Daemonica, and sketches another small bow as she finishes. His smile is still broad and friendly, perhaps even a little proud of what she says. He turns that smile on Kurt. "Colloquially, my realm is known as the Fields of Asphodel, though that's something of a mortal invention, since it's far broader than that. To say that it is Hell-hell isn't entirely accurate. It's more accurate to think of it as the Neutral Zone before you reach Hell proper." He chuckles dryly. "Which, of course, is why I am called Fair Speaker and not Lord of Lies." See? Good credentials here. Honest! His patience is remarkable, really. Evidently, these three aren't trusting fools. So much the better, actually, but that does make his job that much harder. He really does want to convince them of his honesty. "But, needless to say, Heaven doesn't want me. So, Hell must take me." Or something like that. His expression grows serious, now. "Come with me," he suggests to them. "I will show you this realm and you can ask me your questions. I will answer them truly. When you are satisfied you know all that you need, then we will discuss the proposition I have for you. Agreed?" "Something learned before he became Fallen?" As TJ had said, demons were originally angels, though cast out. And if this Naberius has been so long lived, Kurt wouldn't doubt it in the least for the demon before him to have been one of the fallen. "Fields of Asphodel.. it sounds.. like a Purgatory of sorts." A waystation before one's journey on. See? Not having any problem with his particular theology! There is a long pause, and his tail squeezes about TJ, though he holds his hand out to Amanda. "I think it is worth a look. If if is somehow attached to the Majestic? We will be virtual neighbors." "I'd like to say this is sounding better or worse by the minute but it still seems to me like we're only treading further along the tightrope," TJ offhandedly tells the others. "No striking 'good' or 'bad' details, just..neutral. Everything's neutral. Sooner or later someone's gonna have to shift this sucker into gear." Not Hell-hell. "I've heard of Heaven's waiting room before," she thinks aloud. It's followed with a pause and a slight nod. "No muzak. Also not Florida. Already an improvement." Another tiny sigh, though less in defeat this time and more in acceptance. "We're already here. Let's take the tour, even if it does feel like we're agreeing to be led around the used car lot." 'The most silver-tongued of all the greater demons.' That really doesn't sound good at all. Would they know if they're about to make a mistake or would they only discover such a shortcoming well after the fact? Amanda lets out a chuff of air. She's not really warming up to Kermitus Caesar, either. Despite his best overtures. Given the response of the others, she gives the demonic Marquis a brief nod and flips her hand as if to say 'lead on'. "Purgatory," Naberius muses, beginning to lead them out of the stone circle, and down the ramp. "Actually, that's somewhere else again, but the analogy's close enough." The ground beyond the ramp is broken and burnt. There's some evidence that grass grew at one point, alongside a cobbled road of sorts, but the grey earth is too burnt to support the vegetation currently. He leads them down into a wide common area that is ringed with Roman-style buildings. The buildings are in ruins, however. This whole place needs to be rebuilt from the ground up -- much like the Majestic itself. Of the edifices that ring the commons, the long ones to the north and south look like they've suffered the most in whatever conflict was here. The one to the east, the ring of pillars being to the west, looks a little shell-shocked, but its walls are still intact. That's more than what can be said for the others. They are invited to wander through each building, however. The north building looks like it may have housed some sort of library and possibly research facilities. One room, certainly, has etchings in the floor that suggest a magic circle once stood there. The east building has the feel of baracks, or perhaps an inn. The layout of the common room suggests that it might have actually been quite the merry place at one time. It's the south building, however, that's in greatest disarray. It feels more like a military headquarters, it's layout utilitarian, functional, and defensive. Small wonder, really, given that a much larger version of the nexus in the Majestic has taken over much of one end. It flares and swirls, and pulses with light and energy. And when they reach it, Amanda draws in a sharp breath of surprise. "Impressive, isn't it?" Naberius says to her. "This is the true Nexus of Realities, right here." He looks at the trio. "And this is what I need your help to protect." Kurt pulls out his cellphone, and checks his screen. "No bars." As if? Raising it, the elf snaps a couple quick pictures of the surrounding environs before turning it onto himself for a 'selfie'. That picture, he smiles widely for it. It may look a little silly, but it's a moment of lightness that he'll allow before he pokes a button on it, darkening the screen. Setting it back to his backpocket, Kurt nods his assent, and agreement with TJ's words. "You are right, Herzchen. Neutral. Und, remember.. it is a state that it may seek. No good, no evil. So any good that is done may be countered with evil." Kurt walks with something of a lightness, those golden, gleaming eyes searching out every little thing, though he does look up in the sky on occasion, just checking. His hand is held out still for Amanda for while they walk, his tail keeping some contact with his daughter. It's that last building that truly gains his attention, and stopping short, he hisses in a breath, eyes widening. "Mein Gott.." is whispered, and he takes the opportunity to cross himself. "This.. this is what you'd like us to .. protect?" How are they supposed to do that? Burnt ground. "Looks like someone beat us to torching this place Eldritch style," TJ points out. "And then some. I'm gonna call it right here though, I only signed up for helping rebuild the theatre, not an entire village." This place is a mess, no question about it. Though it still strikes her as being ..odd. Were there so many other people around this place to merit building a town? With a library, even? And if so... "Where is everyone?" she pointedly asks, blank yellow eyes staring widely across the bleak landscape. When Kurt checks for a signal those eyes narrow and roll, though the latter's a bit more difficult to tell. Part of her's thinking about taking the phone away from him until he starts taking pictures. Including one of himself. "Really, Dad? Maybe next time you should be making a peace sign with your hand." It's the one hand gesture that they excel at. It's good that they're both so friendly or the lack of a middle finger might really get on their nerves. Much like with the other two she stops short when the Nexus proper is revealed. "Whoa. Hate to see the power bill on this place." Then she goes ahead and voices the question which Kurt thinks of by himself, "How..does one go about 'protecting' something like this, again?" Amanda stares at the greater nexus, her eyes wide, her lips parted slightly in astonishment. She takes Kurt's hand in her own, just for the moral support. "Holy stars..." She tears her eyes from it and looks at Naberius. She echoes the others. "Are you freakin' kidding me?!?" Naberius smiles grimly, and shakes his head. "Not at all." He turns to look at all of them. "Here is the reality of the situation. This nexus point is one of the Greater Nexi in existence. It isn't the only one, by any means, nor is it, in fact, the greatest. All Nexi, greater or lesser, are neutral by nature. They can be, and some have been, influenced to support good or evil, but that is not their natural state. This one, while not corrupted enough to be considered a Wellspring of Evil -- we are not actually in hell, after all," he notes, "all appearances to the contrary -- has certainly suffered at Evil's hand. It is not the only one. And every world that it touches has been tainted to some degree or another by that fact." He sighs and looks around. "Before all this began, I had a Legion stationed here to protect it. Neutral guardians, tasked with maintaining the balance. They were overwhelmed by the forces that faced them." He looks around, now, and gives a brief, dry laugh. "Have no fear, my mortal friends, I'm not suggesting you three are the equal of an entire Legion. But I do believe," he glances to TJ, "as you surmised earlier, that you are up to the task of righting wrongs and, perhaps, helping me repair the damage here." His gaze fixes on Kurt. "You are right about the Balance, of course. Sometimes Evil is needed to Balance out Good, Chaos to balance Order. And vice versa. Nor is it lost on me that all three of you, despite the proclivities of your births, have consciously chosen to be champions of Good. And that you have allies that have done much the same." He has sensed the Rasputins' involvement in the securing of the Nexus in the Majestic, after all. "But the delight of mortals such as yourselves is that you are, in fact, a study in such balance. Demonic blood in your veins, angelic purpose in your souls." Moment of truth. "I have been severely weakened by the battles I have faced. And there are many other places that require my attention. I am the Guardian of Ways. There are other portals, bigger and more dangerous than this one, upon which I must spend my focus. However, I cannot afford to neglect any of the Crossings. I must have someone to monitor and guard this place, and to work on stabilizing the spellgate that has been created here." He inhales a deep breath, now, and fixes his dark gaze on each of them in turn. "In return for your services in this regard, and those of any allies you may deem worthy, I offer you this place to use and rebuild as you see fit. I will supply you with the materials and power you will require to do so and ongoing supplies and materials to maintain your vigil. I will further offer you guidance on how the spellgate may be repaired and, subsequently, maintained. In return, I ask that you do your best to monitor and guard the gate and the nexus and that you occasionally undertake excursions into affected other realms to repair whatever damage may have spilled over there." He smiles, now. "What say you?" Kurt takes everything in, weighing everything in measure. His hand squeezes Amanda's own, a supportive pressure. He's not willing to answer for the group, though.. there is something here that simply appeals to the hero in him. Guardian of the Nexus has an amazing ring to it, it does. And this really is right up his alley, had been right up their alley when they worked out of the UK. He wants to say yes, he does. Looking to the girls with him, Kurt's voice is low. "This would mean a great deal of time here.. but we also have the Majestic. Und.." the green demon is putting his neck out, he supposes. "We'd need supplies.. und sometimes, it may not be in the form of building materials but vehicles. Getting around on foot isn't the best mode." Before he even says 'yes'.. Hearing the sales pitch leaves TJ in a peculiar situation. She's used to being thrown all over the place, never with any guarantee that she would see any of those places ever again, and yet... After a few months of having done that she willingly stayed behind to continue the fight. Cast forever into ever-shifting situations, never having anywhere to call home. She had done it because someone had to do it. Because she had allies to work alongside. Family. Now that she's here she has a different sort of family, one that's actually closer to the truth rather than one which she had invented for herself. This demon is offering her something that the Timebroker had held over her head since the beginning, only for her to later discover that it had been a lie. He's giving her a chance to call this place home. If she agrees to help then she would have to stay here to watch over the Nexus, with the benefit of still being able to hop around as necessary and to do so with this family, and she would have somewhere to take root. Guarding things and righting wrongs for other people had been her purpose for so long that she barely knows what to do with herself now that the Exiles are behind her. Maybe it's just coincidence that Naberius is offering the very thing that she could claim to want. Maybe it wouldn't keep the Timebroker away but he's been particularly scarce ever since she ended up in Hell. She's become so unstuck that not even the others can find her. Maybe finding somewhere to stick is the next logical step. Wide yellow eyes dart back to Kurt, to Amanda, with the start of a thin smile. Her answer seems remarkably obvious, but she's not going to agree to it alone. "Nothing we couldn't figure out, I'm sure..." Amanda listens to the sales pitch, too. She glances to the other two and recognizes the shift in their bodies -- that little identical twitch in their tails and brightness in their glowing yellow eyes. "Will you excuse us for a moment?" she says to Naberius. She gestures between the three of them. "We need to discuss this." Then, she turns to face them, closing the circle and, with a gesture and a whisper of power, puts a cone of silence around them so that their words will not be overheard. (She can't help it, if he can lipread.) Huddled up, she glances between the two blue faces that, to her, represent the closest family she is ever likely to have. "You guys sure about this?" she asks seriously. She knows which way they're leaning. And she can't say that the offer isn't tempting. It is. "There's more than just vehicles to consider," she says. "There is the real world. With only three of us, it very likely means at least one of us will need to be here at all times to ensure nothing breaches whatever wards or defenses get set up. It's a fulltime job. And there's still the real world to consider. We need to be able to balance -- and afford to pay for -- that, too." Politely, Naberius steps back and lets the three talk. He makes no objection to the sorceress' spell, merely standing by and watching them debate. "Liebling, this is no different than what we've done in the UK," Kurt begins, his hands upraised, though he does offer something of a twitch of a lopsided smile. "Okay, a little different. But, you have to admit? This sort of thing puts a lot of little, petty things into the proper light, ja? We may be the difference between life und death of worlds. People. Und one of the few who could stop movements against Earth through that vortex. It would be a double buffer." Kurt lays an arm across TJ's shoulder during the conversation, his tail now free to twitch. "Could we discover if there was some way to link our gates? Such that.. we'd get a message through ours in case someone tried to come through? Some sort of warning system?" He doesn't know.. which is why he asks. "I would do it. But I cannot und will not do it without the two of you. Nor will I try und sway either of you." Company meeting time! TJ looks a little blank when Amanda shrouds the three in another spell but she can guess as to what this one's all about. Granted she doesn't end up going out all that often, though she'd like to. She's not going to suggest that she'll always be around to watch over things (and watching things is boring.) Maybe there's a way around it, though. Could we set up some kind of early warn..ing..system..yeah," she trails off as Kurt mentions the very same idea she has. "Something that'll give us a nudge at the first sign of trouble so we can jump back and check it out? There's just three of us here, that would be an eight hour shift for each of us, every day, forever. If we did manage to balance that with a normal life then we'd never be able to hold jobs and we'd barely get to see each other. I'd much rather work alongside you guys than to always be at arm's length through a multi-dimensional doorway." Amanda's shrug indicates she's not sure of the answer to those questions, not that she's unwilling to investigate. She nods to Kurt. "I don't disagree. There are a lot of benefits to what he's suggesting. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." She smiles sweetly at Kurt. "It's not that I don't trust demons, Liebende. It's just that I don't trust demons that aren't you two." And with good reason. She straightens, now, and dissolves the spell surrounding them. "Nice offer," she says to the Jolly Green Gladiator. "But the logistics of it are a little hairy. There's only three of us. If we have to watch this thing 24/7 that's going to leave us precious little time to do anything else -- like, oh, you know, keep an eye on things in the mundane world. And, if something should ever happen to one of us? This whole setup is toast. Not to mention, who's going to man the fort when we're off saving some other world from the Forces of Evil, Chaos, and Destruction?" Her arms cross over her chest. "There's also the reality of provisions to sustain us here, in addition to whatever materials or power you can give us to rebuild this place... not to mention the additional workload of that little task. And the fact that spending any serious amount of time here will seriously impact our ability to meet our obligations back home." She starts ticking off on her fingers. "There's equipment, there's transportation, there are medical costs in case of illness or injury..." She eyes him directly once more. "There's a multimillion dollar renovation of a nearly-century old theatre building that's concealing the nexus in our world, not to mention the challenges of basic food, shelter, and livelihoods for each of us there. Somehow, I don't think you've really thought all this through that well. 'Cause, right now, it sounds like indentured servitude disguised as a hero gig." At first, Naberius arches a brow at Amanda's challenge. Then, he begins to laugh. There's no derision in his tone. Merely amusement. He holds his hands up to forestall her. "Peace. Peace, Sorceress, you're right. There are many logistics that must be worked out." He gestures, and card table with four simple folding chairs appears. His armour fades in favour of a grey t-shirt, black jeans, cowboy boots, and a black leather jacket with red piping and long stripes down the arms. He pulls out a chair and sits. "Come, let's look at the challenges and see what we can do to overcome them." ------------------------------------------------ The return from the Waystation was far less eventful than the journey thereto. Negotiations have been concluded and an agreement has been struck. There are still logistics to arrange and accommodations to sort out, but... well, it seems Team Nexus... Nexus Corp?... whatever... It seems the Sefton-Wagner family (if it can be called that) have a host of new resources and new responsibilities to contend with. And the Majestic Theatre is just a small -- if key -- part of all that. Amanda pushes back the hood shrouding her golden hair and regards the swirling vortex of mystical energy at the end of the corridor for a moment. The wards are still strong. And, once the Maj is in better shape, she and Berus will see to making the passage more 'user-friendly' for the team. But, for now, those wards remain fixed in place, and the tokens she and Berus crafted at the Waystation allow safe enough passage through from one side to the other. She glances to her blue companions as she turns away from it, satisfied the wards will still hold. "Well," she says after a moment, giving a lopsided grin. "That was different..." "Definitely an experience worthy of a few pages in the photo album," TJ agrees while walking away from the portal proper. She's actually walking still, not pulling one of their classic gecko acts on the wall. "Kinda makes me wish I had that camera." The experience has left her feeling somewhat tired, though it could be because they're all getting more than a full day in after hopping into another dimension. She's familiar with how these things work. "So, I'm guessing that we're gonna want to patch this place up nice and quick so we won't have to worry about it in the coming days. Either of you guys know of any get rich quick schemes with a very high success rate? Maybe start a pool for some lottery tickets? On the upside we don't have to deal with Apocalypse, we don't have giant, bloodthirsty lizards stomping around half of the planet, we don't have to deal with an infestation of shape-changing aliens hell-bent on our destruction... All in all I'd say we're getting out ahead," she concludes with a nod. Now that was something else. A full-blooded demon that actually seemed okay, or gave the impression they weren't selling their souls to the devil, as it were. (Of course, he'd met a full demon before that was okay. Even carried a rosary like his!) Kurt's in the corridor, and he too simply can't resist looking back at it thoughtfully. His own smile echoes Amanda's to the point where his fangs show their points, and he leaps into the air to cling to the ceiling, his tail hanging down as he keeps pace with the others. "I have a picture of it," he announces, his tones pleased. "Even have a selfie." Though, the thought of money brings something of a cloud overhead. "It needs to be quick, ja.. und I only have a little bit for the time being." And $15,000 doesn't go far in New York City! TJ's commentary regarding their coming out ahead, however, gains the young elf a 'shush' followed by a quick genuflection.. just for luck, and to keep the evil eye away! "Let's not jinx ourself, Herzchen." "Liebling.. I guess this is where we should start then?" Amanda lets out a rush of air and a laugh at the comments from both Wagners. "We don't have to deal with those things here," she tells TJ. And she gives Kurt a smile and a shrug of her brows that, with the slight roll of her head, is a fair agreement with his assessment. "Here. Yeah." She looks around. The grume and slime and monster guts may be gone, but the ruination of the building is still evident. "You know none of us are qualified to undertake a building project like this, right? We're going to have to hire someone..." Someone used to dealing with weirdness and on par with those guys from the NYC Public Works SpecDiv. Maybe they special contract? At the very least, there must be some of them that left public service in favour of extreme building contracting, right? Or maybe they should contact Tony Stark... Or not. She rakes a gloved hand through her blond hair, pulling it from the hood and letting it spill over her shoulders. Even so, she laughs lightly. "Maybe with the right ingredients I can whammy the place back into fighting form... one inspection point at a time." When quieted TJ's eyes roll, enough emphasis put into the motion for it to be obvious in body language where the blank nature of her stare happens to fall short. "Oh lighten up. It's not like I said 'what could possibly go--'" The timely cut-off point is deliberate, turning back to stare at Kurt with that backlit gaze and a broad, toothy grin of her own. "Maybe we should get a shot of the three of us and have it framed for the wall around here. ..One of them, anyway." Big place. Lots of walls. "Oh..! We could get it blown up and frame it like a movie poster! C'mon, it'd be cool and you know it." Amanda's reminder has slender blue shoulders sagging lightly. "Oh yeah. Almost forgot about the joys and possibilities waiting for us on the other side. Morph would have been so excited, too. But yeah, hey, I figured we'd sign someone else up for the heavy work. No sense in getting shut down before we hit the ground running. Who knows! Maybe they'll work for ice cream, too." If there's anyone in this world that can discern eyerolling of featureless yellow eyes, it's Kurt.. and, well, Amanda too. She's had the practice of watching the minute muscles as they shift under that soft blue fuzz on the face. Dark brows rise against a darker yet brow, and his head rolls back in anticipation of making another comment regarding 'What could possibly--'. Thankfully, it's not needed, but that doesn't stop Kurt from whisking his tail around as if to grab the younger Wagner by the ear with it. "Now.." Kurt relents, however, at the smile from his other-dimentional daughter, and her toothy grin is echoed with his own in response. "We should.. so.." Dropping from the ceiling like a giant blue, fuzzy spider, he flips over onto his feet to land easily on the floor. "I have my phone.." And Kurt is all about movie posters! Though, the commentary about not being able to do the work themselves brings more of a slouch to the elf's shoulders than is normally there; the selfsame gesture that TJ had just evinced. "I think we might be able to do some of it?" With a little elbow grease and.. and.. Kurt is quick to register the fact that he's not been home a lot, and probably won't be in the coming weeks. "Or.. not." And the look Amanda gives him, before that dawning realization hits him, is a dryly cocked brow that seems to say 'Really? Are you really going to say that?' But, as his tail droops and he realizes indeed that he likely won't be around, she chuckles softly. "I'll find someone to float it." The place is on her dime, after all. And in her name. She's got to be the signatory. It may, however, mean a few more magical trips around the world for her, too, playing a blonde, mystical version of Lara Croft. Chasing after priceless artefacts that will fetch a pretty penny on the art market in order to finance the Majestic's restoration. Maybe they should throw a fund-raising ball. God knows where. The museum, maybe? Call in some favours, set up a Cirque style show for entertainment? Black-and-white period theme... Amanda considers that. Kurt would go for that, she's sure. And she knows some international types that might find it an amusing way to spend an evening. She gets that thoughtful, plotting look on her face as the possibilities flit through her brain. All TJ can think to do here is gently pat Kurt on the shoulder, in a consoling nature as if he didn't understand the gravity of his own thoughts. "Delegation, Dad. We can't take on all of the world all of the time." Besides, didn't he go running off to sunny Genosha while these two ladies got stuck with the clean-up bill? Nuts to that! "Besides, like she said, we aren't certified. We could wind up doing more harm than good." "Well, hold on here. What about when they had the old movie night festival around here? ..Granted a lot of people got ripped in half that night, but now that we've got the place cleaned up maybe it would fare a little better? People really seemed to love the idea the last time!" Before they were gruesomely disemboweled and all. "Certified? Since when has that ever stopped us?" Kurt looks to the pair, though from the looks of his tail's position, he's already admitted defeat. It's drooping. He knows that look upon Amanda's face, however. It's either a 'good' thing, or a 'not necessarily good but effective' thing. Kurt stares, his head cocking, those pointed ears looking very much as it they quirk forward. It must just be his overall expression. "A movie night? What if they remember the monsters? What do we say on the bill? 'We promise no monsters will come out und eat you this time'?" Amanda glances to TJ at her suggestion. And then snirks at Kurt's response. "He's got a point, Teej," she says with a rueful smile. "I think that's better left until after the place is rebuilt." Her lips purse slightly. "But, your idea of a fundraising event is a good one. I have a thought or two about that." She glances to Kurt. "I'm thinking about calling in a couple of favours from back in the old country. Maybe Johann? Mama Rosa?" Two stalwarts from the Szardos Circus -- who very likely have contact still with others. "What do you think? Do you still remember the old trapeze act? Tickets for a good cirque show can be pricey, these days. And if we find the right venue, the right backers... the right period theme?" She gives him a blue-eyed wink. "Look at it this way, once we get up and running we want to draw the least amount of attention as possible. If we make sure to get everything up to code right away then there's that much less dirt lying around that someone else could use against us," TJ counters to Kurt's thoughts. "Some things are worth doing right." Well, her idea isn't outright rejected... "Two more ideas. Let's focus on comedy flicks, and let's not schedule it during Halloween." Amanda's given a sheepish smile. Alright, so maybe it's a bit soon for that kind of event. The rest is lost to her, talk of that there 'old country' and all. It leaves her thinking of 'ye olde circus' and Victorian style freakshows, something which quickly has her biting back a snicker. "Maybe a tribute to the overall history of carnivals. Things have changed plenty over the years, can't say I've ever seen a museum dedicated to the old carnie stuff." They're shots in the dark, everything that she's coming up with. Fortunately, they're standing in a hallway. There's only one direction to aim. Something oughta hit sooner or later, right? "Do you think they would come?" Kurt's departure from the circus is still something of a bitter thing for him, even though it's been years.. and he has moved on. Forgiven but not forgotten. "It would be fun, though." He looks to TJ now, and he smiles, those glowing golden eyes turning a bit impish. "Did I ever bamf you into the air und then throw you around? Amanda und I are experts at it.. we've gotten it down to a science." And an art. Definitely an art. "I could show you... if you'd like," follows with that grin. Now, his tail does droop, in echo of his consideration. Kurt keeps his gaze upon his daughter, and his smile relights. "In Germany, recently, the circus und such still has the travelling freakshow. Those areas where one has to pay extra to see the hairy woman, or the worlds smallest man." His tones lower, and that grin widens, "When I was on the trapeze und high wire, everyone thought I was simply in costume. The crowds loved it." Amanda smiles to TJ... and to Kurt. "Between the three of us, I'll bet even money we can come up with something eye-catching." She chuckles softly. "People will come if it's marketed properly. That'll be the real challenge, of course. But, if it's positioned as a fundraiser and a heritage piece, there are any number of large corps, Fortune 500 sorts, and foundations that would be willing to cough up money for tickets." She considers. "Perhaps, though, it's better to start small -- a dinner with sideshow entertainment." She gives a mile shrug, still smiling. "There are options." "I can't be certain about anything, but we are in the city," TJ reminds Kurt. Then agreeing with Amanda, "Right, if we do this and get word out enough then I'm sure we'll get some manner of turnout." Maybe not enough to cover the cost of hosting and advertising, but that much isn't so easy to control. "Well, what other options do we have to work with. You two up for robbing a bank?" Blink. "Kidding--I'm kidding!" Another look is passed Kurt's way. "I'd think you would remember if you did something like that with--Oh! You mean the other you. Long time ago, yeah. He was a bit easier going when I was still growing up," she confirms with a smile. One that promptly fades somewhat. "You're trying to get rid of me, aren't you." Simply in costume. "You mean those ears are real? Freaky!" Once again Amanda is a good voice of reason. "That's..a good idea, yeah. We probably need money to host anything. Performance arts and a dinner sounds like a pretty safe bet. Just make sure that we pick a nice day to host it, because there's kinda that thing..with the stage..." she trails off, gesturining meaningfully toward the ceiling. Where there's a big hole in the roof. Kurt's tail swings around to playfully cuff TJ before he does his best imitation of, well.. himself, and he climbs up the wall again to hang out on the ceiling. "Ja, the ears are real.." he mimics, teasingly. He looks to Amanda and nods his acknowledgment, an exhale escaping him in the form of a sigh. "I'm certain people will come to support the place. Now, the question is, how to keep people coming und those that'll ruin it away?" Because, well, it seems to go hand in hand for these. "But as long as I get to wear my tux again?" He spent the money for it, and dammit, he'll get his money's worth out of it! Unless, of course, he's the main event. Which, of course, he doesn't seem to mind either. Been there, done that! TJ is given a wide smile, and he bobs his head, letting his tail down to her so she can grab a hold, and he'll bring her to the ceiling with him. "It's good practice in anticipating where one will be und when. Velocity.. I believe that if we move in 3D, we should know how to do so." There. Lecture done! "Now.. all we really need to do is to decide what it is we want to do. Und then we go out und ask. I can ask Father Mike for a donation from the church?" Amanda mms softly. "We'd need to be a far sight further along in construction before I risked hosting an event here," she notes. "We'd never get insurance, otherwise." Nevertheless, she smiles. "But there are other venues we can look at." Other theatres, other ballrooms, even a park or three. Again, there are options. "If we're careful with budget, I'll have enough to cover downpayments for any event." Not to mention cutting corners with her magic. She doesn't usually advocate such things, but recently? It's the easiest way to keep going. She considers. It will take time to plan -- and rehearse. "Frankly, we may end up stuck with a Hallowe'en window on any sort of event we do." A beat. She smiles. "But the only monsters we'll have there are those we personally invite. Deal?" As to Kurt's suggestion. "If you think the Church would give. I'd sooner they keep their money for their own programs, though, given my choice. Those programs are important." TJ's own tail darts around to intercept Kurt's, as though they were fencing with swords. In that instant she's got her arms out to the sides in a flashy, over-dramatic fighting stance. "En garde!" Ahem. "I think we can handle those that would want to step on our toes. First sign of trouble and they get bamfed to the naughty corner for a spell. Wait--that's not illegal, is it?" With the 'tail-up' offered she silently departs from the floor and sticks to the above, hunkering into a crouch with one arm resting across her knees and the other resting elbow in palm to the side of her head in thought. "We could set up shop in Central Park, do more of an afternoon cookout sorta deal. Centralized advertising, nice and concentrated." Amanda's comment about inviting the monsters is met with a grin, "That right there is a zero-questions deal." And once again it's not long before the resident Bamfer earns himself another look. "I swear you are the only person I know that would ask for donations from a church." Kurt barks a laugh at the 'engarde', and his tail does the feint at her own riposte, looking for that opportunity. It's fleeting, however, as his daughter joins him on the ceiling. "Ja, we'd never get a permit for people to come in here. We could use a community center or some such." Or, Kurt looks at TJ and nods rapidly. "Or the park. That'd be perfect." If Shakespeare can be done in the park? "Und, Father Mike would certain support a non-profit like ours. We're not going to use it for pornography.. und we can use the youth groups to help us paint und the like." Why say 'no' to free labor? "I'm certain we could come to an agreement." Kurt's smile grows again, and he offers an offhanded shrug, all while barking a soft laugh. "Why not? No one thinks that the Church is one of the richest organizations in the world." "I like the park," Amanda grins. Truthfully? It had been in the back of her head as a good venue, anyway. Open air theatre and circuses under the big top have always been a better way to go, in her books. Besides... she really doesn't know any better way. She smiles, straightening some. "I'll give Johann a call," she tells them. "See what he think." Then, when those details are sorted, she'll call Parks and Rec about what they'd need to permit it. She chuckles softly at Kurt's words. "I'll leave it with you," she says. "You know him best." But, she's not adverse to it. Perhaps, later, once the Maj has reopened, they can look at some sort of joint programming for the youth. Glance to one. Glance to the other. TJ's on assist once again, though there's only so much she can do to help out with phone calls. Soooo... "Looks like the Wagners ride again," she declares while head bobbing toward Kurt. It's more difficult to turn down two people over one. "Operation: Circus Act is a go, let's see some results, people!" ..Wait. Are they really doing this? What a motivated little bunch this is! Usually there's at least one person that needs to be kicked and dragged along before anything can build up some proper momentum. This is ..this is different..! She likes this. "Good luck dealing with the 'old country' Amanda. We're gonna go do us some world-class repenting." Or something. Kurt's nod is quick as his tail swings out to grab TJ's own, and his grin is unabated. "Johann would know the ins und outs of setting such a thing up too." Not that Amanda wouldn't, mind. It's just.. the more help they have, the better as far as he's concerned. Looking across to TJ now, he begins to make his way towards the end of the corridor to get out of the way of the nexus. "Wagners ride again, ja.. und.. does anyone feel like take out? Or burgers? I could do with a cheeseburger from Mac's." Really? "Und, we don't have to go to confession to ask for donations, Herzchen. But, if it's been awhile since you've seen the inside of a confessional?" Okay, it's been a little while for him, too. But he's not telling! Amanda just laughs, now. Personally? She avoids the church. 'Suffer not a witch to live' rather rankles her. And there are lots of priests who aren't nearly as understanding as Father Mike. So, she'll leave the two demons to it. (The irony is not lost on her.) She grins. "Sounds like we have a working plan," she declares. "You guys go do what you need to do," she suggests, "and I'll meet you back at the condo, later." A beat, "Unless you prefer the boat?" "That's because I haven't done anything in a while," TJ counters to Kurt's observation. "Other than clean this place out with magic fire and help strike a deal with a demon, the same demon that both of you had also dealt with, I might add. Besides, that's really more your thing. I can only confess to being amazing so much." Wait. "Hey--This had better not be about the radio thing the other day..." "Ja, we do have a plan," and Kurt sounds pleased. "Which means we can meet again about this when we have news." Because, well.. they're going to run with it. "Back to your apartment, I think, Amanda?" Because, well.. boat? Right now, even if he wanted to go and bring everyone, he couldn't. "The radio thing the other day?" Kurt looks a quizzical glance to TJ, and he shakes his head slowly once again. "Condo, I think, liebling. We'll meet you there after I stop for burgers. I'm dying.." Category:Log